Time to Train or Not
by Monan
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha tries to teach Kagome fighting skills on a rock in the middle of a lake? IxK oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Train…or Not**

**By: Moonwhisperer**

"Like this?" Kagome moved her arms out and up over her head and then brought them down in a prayer position across her face extremely slowly, copying the motion that Inuyasha had just taught her.

"Exactly," he assured her, almost laughing when her concentration dissolved into a grin at his praise. Kagome wobbled a little but steadied herself. She had approached him recently about learning some basic hand-to-hand fighting skills. When he had asked why she hadn't asked Sango, she smiled and said she wasn't in any condition right now. Kagome had very little experience with fighting hand-to-hand, as she often used her bow or miko powers (thinking she didn't need it) , but a recent fight with Naraku had caused her to re-evaluate that decision. Inuyasha agreed that she should be prepared for all types of battle.

Inuyasha had the idea of taking her out to the lake nearby, to practice on two small rocks in the center. He did this for two reasons: one, he wanted to show her the importance of balance and coordination, and the rock offered a good way to practice those things; two, he knew how easily he could be distracted, and here he could give Kagome his full attention. He watched her carefully as she repeated the motion again, her eyes closed and her jaw set in concentration.

"Good," he said, watching her smile again. "Now, stand." he announced, noting how her little smile seemed to hide a great deal of nervousness at this proclamation. Demonstrating, he got himself into a catlike crouch on the stone, slowly rising until his knees had straightened and he stood upright, gesturing for her to follow. Kagome looked at him like he was insane and slowly began to crouch, just as he had, glad that she had heeded his advice that morning and worn sweatpants instead of her school uniform. She straightened gradually, keeping her legs very steady, and stood, facing him from the opposite rock.

Inuyasha was impressed, but he tried not to show it. It was hard for him to be tough on Kagome but he would have to if he wanted her to learn anything.

"Good," he praised. "Again...really extend it, but don't throw off your balance..." She closed her eyes again, lifting her arms out from her sides, all the way up, then down over her face, pressed together. Inuyasha found himself staring at her, enchanted. The feudal Japanese sun was still close to the horizon, and shone directly behind her as she balanced on the slippery stone. Her form was gently backlit, and her hair was glowing like a dark angel's halo. He noticed how her pants clung to her hips and found himself hoping she had brought jacket as the wind blew. He realized that he had stared at her for fifteen minutes.

"Legs," he instructed. "Just like I showed you back on land. Careful...right leg first..." Biting her lip, she repeated the arm motion one more time, but when she brought her hands down she lifted her right leg and rested her heel on her other knee, so that she was posed on her left leg. Her eyes shot open, and a look of triumph flashed through them as a dazzling smile lit her face. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had happened, but something about the combination of her beautiful brown eyes looking straight at him and the silhouette of her body against the sun caused him to forget how to balance. Suddenly he found himself leaning sideways, until it was too late to correct his stance and he toppled into the lake.

Kagome gasped, then giggled at the sight of him falling so ungracefully. When he surfaced she was chuckling, remaining rather steady in her yoga position, poised on the rock. He glared at her, and then started to smile as an idea occurred to him. He ducked his head under the water and disappeared from sight. Kagome stopped laughing.

"Inuyasha? Where are you? Inuyaaa!" She felt a frightening lurch as Inuyasha jumped out of the water a yanked her arm, causing her to crash into the lake.

When she surfaced, she was underneath a large weeping willow near the edge of the lake. The water was too deep to stand but she held onto one of the dangling braches. She felt something tug at her leg, and was frightened until she saw Inuaysha come up for air next to her.

"Sorry," he said, looking anything but. "I couldn't resist." She tried to look angry but couldn't, and both laughed and splashed at each other playfully. When the laughter died, they both started to feel a bit uncomfortable. The willow braches let in streams of light and seem like a private cavern. He watched her raven hair float out around her and suddenly it seemed like there wasn't enough air. She was breathing faster, looking at him with wide eyes.

Doing what seemed like the only natural thing to do, he reached up, grabbed a branch near hers and hauled himself in front of Kagome. Still holding on, he looped one arm tightly around her waist and pressed his mouth to hers. Kagome's eyes shot wide open, but it only took her a second to close them and wrap her arm around Inu's neck. Inuyasha pulled her closer and she relaxed against him, dropping her arm from the branch, allowing him to hold both of them up with his other hand. After a while they broke, breathing hard. Kagome was the first to speak.

"I...we...maybe we should get back to my training," she murmured breathlessly into his shoulder. He nodded, unable to just speak yet. They managed to make it back to the rocks and haul themselves out of the water. Kagome sat up straight and began the arm movements again, but he only let her finish one before grabbing her around the waist and tackling her back into the water.

"That's enough for today," he breathed, kissing her again.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating my other stories but I'm stuck! Here's something to stem the tide of would-be-flamers!

R&R!

Moonwhisperer


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!

Because life is well…life I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in nearly two years(?). That doesn't mean I've stopped writing, just that I don't type it anymore. So because most of my stories now are collaborative pieces with my good friends Cam, we will be joining accounts. Hopefully, you guys will read what stories we upload there, most of which will just be re-loads but whatever. Please head on over to /u/760569/ to read and wait for our new and old stories to updates. I'm gonna delete this account within the month so, Ta Ta and see you at /u/760569/.


End file.
